videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Evoland 2
Evoland 2 ist ein Videospiel von Shiro Games und wurde am 25.8.2015 für den PC veröffentlicht. Es ist der Nachfolger von Evoland. Evoland 2 enthält Elemente aus der ''Zelda''-Serie, ''Final-Fantasy''-Serie, Portal, ''Layton''-Serie und weiteren bekannten Spielserien. Geschichte Sterne Insgesamt gibt es 30 Sterne auf der Welt. Neben den in Truhen versteckten Sternen, muss man für manche auch bestimmte Aufgaben erfüllen: Bücher für die Mädchen Die Helden versprachen den Mädchen Saku, Ribbon und Mimi, dass sie ihnen ein Buch mitnehmen würden, wenn sie eines in der Bibliothek finden. Doch das einzige Buch, dass sie bekommen ist "50 Trinkspiele". Sie geben es dennoch den Mädchen und Saku ist zuerst schockiert, so ein Buch zu bekommen, doch sie glaubt, dass es nützlich wird, wenn sie älter sind. Da sie ihr Versprechen gehalten haben, bekommen die Helden einen Stern. Studium Wenn die Helden nicht nur die benötigten 7 Kurse beim Studium in der Bibliothek machen, sondern alle 8, bekommen sie vom Dekan als Bonus einen Stern. Nakomi In der Vergangenheit entdecken die Helden mithilfe des Fluggeräts das Nakomi-Grundstück. Nutzen sie hierbei den Konami-Code und gehen so, wie dieser sagt (rauf, rauf, runter, runter, links, rechts, links, rechts, B, A) gelangen sie zu einem Schatz in dem ein Stern wartet. Karten Im Gasthof in Genua in der Gegenwart wird viel mit Karten gespielt. Kuro bekommt dort für den Anfang 3 Karten und sammelt fortan die restlichen 59 Karten, indem er gegen andere spielt. Die letzte Karte, Fina, erhält man von Finrost, welcher nur gegen Kuro spielt, wenn dieser alle anderen Karten gesammelt hat. Werdet Millionär Wenn Fina für die Delamares arbeitet und dabei mit dem Trinker im Gasthof spricht, hält er sie für die Frau aus seinen Träumen. Er schenkt ihr eine abgeschleckte Süßigkeit und trinkt weiter. Diese Süßigkeit kann Fina nun der verzogenen Tochter der Delamare geben und sie macht dadurch den Weg zu einer Truhe frei. In dieser Truhe findet Fina einen Glücksbringer und nach der Arbeit geht sie damit in die Lotterie. Der Lotterie-Betreiber sieht, dass Fina den Glücksbringer hat und fragt sie, ob er ihn hergeben will, damit sie die übliche Masche abziehen können. Sie willigt ein und nun gewinnt sie bei "Werdet Millionär". Ihr Sieg wird ausgerufen und alle jubeln. Der Lotterie-Betreiber sagt, dass die Millionen nun, wie üblich, auf Herr Delamares Konto überwiesen werden, doch Fina bekommt trotzdem noch 300 G. Orikon-Ausrüstung Hephas der Schmied kann für Kuro Ausrüstungsteile aus Orikon-Erz herstellen. Er kann einen Gürtel, Stiefel, ein Schwert oder eine Rüstung herstellen. Die Hüter Im Alpha der Gegenwart treffen die Helden auf den Hüter Pazu. Dieser erklärt, dass die Hüter von den Magi entdeckt wurden. Sie glaubten, dass sie die Hüter erschufen, doch eigentlich haben sie sie lediglich entdeckt. Pazu fragt die Helden nun, ob sie das Nötige mithaben, um die Macht des Windes zu besitzen. Die Helden überreichen ihm 4 Maana und er vereinigt sich mit Fina. Im Tunnel der Wikinger in der Vergangenheit treffen die Helden auf die Hüterin Skadi, die vorhersagt, dass das Eis schmelzen wird, wodurch sie in den Fluten verschwinden wird. Danach fragt sie, ob die Helden das Nötige mithaben, um die heilige Kraaft des Eises zu empfangen und sie geben ihr 3 Maana, woraufhin sie sich mit Velvet vereint. Nachdem die Helden in der Vergangenheit den Großmagus besiegt haben, gehen sie in der Gegenwart nach Dämonia. In den Ruinen dort treffen sie auf einen Dämonen, der mit den anderen Dämonen einen Tempel zu Menos' Ehren errichten will. In der Zukunft ist der Tempel über Dämonia dann fertiggestellt und der Hüter Iggrit lebt darin. Er sagt, dass manchen Gutes widerfährt, während andere eine Tragödie leben, doch das Leben geht dennoch weiter. Iggrit fragt nun nach dem Nötigen, um die Kraft des Feuers zu empfangen und die Helden geben ihm 5 Maana, woraufhin er sich mit Menos vereinigt. Temporalmodul Nachdem der fliegende Hüter abgestürzt ist, finden die Helden in Dämonia ein eigenartiges Gerät, das Temporalmodul, welches vom Hüter heruntergefallen sein muss. Damit kann Kuro durch die Zeit reisen, während er die Flugmaschine benutzt. Charaktere Helden Spielbar *G/Kuro *Fina *Menos *Velvet *Nawi *Dalkin *Matchos Nicht spielbar *Finrost *Kaiser Lothair *Dämonenkönig Arthus *Pol *Finrod *Hephas *Jatai *Bibi *Sid *Pazu *Skadi *Iggrit *Pirat Roberts *Das Orakel *Finrella *Der Yodabaum *John Schnee Schurken *Professor Giro *Der Großmagus *Plum *Cherry *Der Hüter des Waldes *Reno *Biblus *Saxy *Scisor *Wedge *Biggs *Kenny *Ababa *Schatten-Kuro *Der große fiese Troll *Der winzige Winzling *Ceres Neutral *Der "Krims und Krams"-Händler *Largo LeGrand *Manimal *Die Ninja-Hörnchen *Maria *Herr Delamare *Madame Delamare *Raza *Norbert *Herr Schlamm-Assel *Der Prophet *Käpt'n Stubing *Marion *Frau Schlamm-Assel *Herr Schlamm-Assels Enkel *Mimi *Saku *Ribbon *Der Dekan *Clara Loft *Mario *Ryu *Link *Bomberman *Sora *Olaf *Professor Gaagle Easter Eggs *Game of Thrones **Der Schneemann John Snow ist an Jon Snow angelehnt **Man kann das Wappen des Hauses Stark finden *Dragon Ball **Die Hexe Bibi ist an die Hexe Baba angelehnt **Die Kammern mit den Nummern 16, 17, 18 und 19 und das rote Band in Giros Labor sind eine Anlehnung an die Red Ribbon-Armee sowie die Cyborgs mit den jeweiligen Nummern, die von Dr. Gero geschaffen wurden **Der Kampf gegen Reno **Das Krimskramsonar erinnert an den Dragonradar **Unten auf dem Krimskramsonar ist ">9k" eingraviert *The Legend of Zelda **Oktorak, Slime, springende Spinne, Fledermaus basieren auf Oktorok, Slime, Arachno, Keese **Beim Bekommen von Gegenständen macht Kuro die gleiche Pose wie Link **In Genua ist eine Geflügelbäuerin, der die Hühner weggelaufen sind, als man anbietet ihr zu helfen verweigert sie die Hilfe, da letztes Mal ein grün gekleideter Junge geholfen hat, der nur Blödsinn anstellen wollte und sie sogar als Flughilfe missbrauchte, dies ist eine Anlehnung an Links Nebenmission in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, bei der er Anju helfen muss **Die Steinblöcke haben die Funktion der Klingenfallen **Das Hausmädchen der Nebel-Horns, Marion, sieht aus wie Malon **Ein Forscher hat ein Relikt aus den hyrulischen Ruinen ausgegraben **Auf der Cluck-Insel findet man ein Huhn, das wütend wird und viele andere Hühner beschwört, wenn es angegriffen wird, sowie die Hühner in The Legend of Zelda **Wenn man am Anfang in Finas Haus die Truhe durchstöbert, findet man ein "grünes Abenteurergewand" **Im Kolosseum kann man den Namen "Mega Clink" wählen, was eine Kombination aus Megaman und Clink ergibt, wobei Clink wiederum eine Kombination aus Cloud und Link ist **Im Nymphenwald steht Link **Der Yodabaum ist eine Mischung aus Yoda und Deku-Baum **Die Fee Nawi basiert auf Navi **Im Laden vom Sturmtal der Zukunft kann man den Hylia-Schild und das Master-Schwert sehen *Pokémon **In Giros Labor findet man Mewtu in einem Reagenzglas *Final Fantasy **In Finas Hütte hängt ein Bild mit einer Landschaft bei Sonnenuntergang auf der 4 Personen zu sehen sind, wie das Bild, dass man am Anfang von Final Fantasy sieht **Es gibt ein Inn, wie üblicherweise in Final Fantasy **Der Stil der Weltkarte wurde von Final Fantasy übernommen **In Seera und im Restaurant findet man ein Bild von einem Chokobo **Im Kolosseum kann man den Namen "Mega Clink" wählen, was eine Kombination aus Megaman und Clink ergibt, wobei Clink wiederum eine Kombination aus Cloud und Link ist **Im Sturmtal der Gegenwart lebt Sid **Man kann Clouds Schwert im Laden des Sturmtals sehen **Der englische Name Genuas "Genova" ist eine Anlehnung an Jenova **Der Konflikt den Kuro beim Vernichten der Waffe mit sich selbst hat ähnelt der Szene von Sephiroth, Cloud und dem Reaktor **Das Windschneid-Schwert ist an das Buster-Schwert angelehnt **2 der Piraten heißen Wedge und Biggs *Evoland **Im Inn hängt ein Bild von Clink **Wenn man in den Brunnen der Anfangsstadt schaut sieht man die Überreste eines Abenteurers und fragt sich, wer so töricht wäre und in einen Brunnen steigen würde, genau das, was Clink in Evoland gemacht hat **Im Kolosseum kann man den Namen "Mega Clink" wählen, was eine Kombination aus Megaman und Clink ergibt, wobei Clink wiederum eine Kombination aus Cloud und Link ist **In Herr Nebel-Horns Laden findet man eine Paku-Pflanze **Im WokDonalds der Zukunft hängt ein Bild von Aogai *Professor Layton **Man bekommt von Personen öfters Rätsel zu lösen **Kuro macht beim Lösen der Rätsel ähnliche Gesten wie Professor Layton **Die Musik beim Lösen der Rätsel ähnelt der von Professor Layton *Super Mario **Tintenfisch, Stachelschildkröte, Geist, Steinblock basieren auf Blooper, Spike, Buu Huu, Steinblock **Der Jump'n'Run-Stil der Kanalisation basiert auf Super Mario Bros. **Im Kolosseum kann man den Namen "Super Murio" wählen **Im Nymphenwald steht Mario **Fina erzählt, dass sie in einem Albtraum mit pinken Kleid aufgewacht ist und die Prinzessin eines Pilzkönigreiches war *Metal Gear Solid **Die Passage im Kerker, wenn man mit einer Kiste an den Wachen vorbeischleicht **Im Kolosseum kann man den Namen "Solid Snail" wählen *Ikea **In einer Truhe der reichen Familie von Genua findet man eine Ikeo-Bauanleitung *McDonald's **In Genua gibt es einen WokDonalds *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Die Ninja-Hörnchen sind an den Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles angelehnt *Alien **Jatais Aussehen ähnelt dem eines Alien aus der Filmreihe "Alien" **Im Reagenzglas in Giros Labor findet man einen Alien *Tomb Raider **Beim Besteigen des Alpha trifft Kuro auf Clara Loft, eine Anlehnung an Lara Croft *Mother **Im Waisenhaus der Vergangenheit bzw. im Sturmtal der Zukunft gibt es 2 Kinder, die wie Ness und Lucas aussehen *Chrono Trigger **In Herr Delamares Haus hängt ein Bild von einem Nu in der Pose des "Schreis" **Die Kämpfe in Giros Labor *Elite Beat Agents **Die Kaiserlichen Sondertruppen sind eine Anlehnung an die Elite Beat Agents *World of Warcraft **Der erste Computer, der in Giros Labor gefunden werden kann, zeigt nachdem Velvet ihn gehackt hat an, dass darauf viel WoW gespielt wurde *Metroid **Der Endgegner in Giros Labor ist an Mother Brain angelehnt **In Giros Labor befindet sich ein Metroid in einem der Behälter *MediEvil **Im Gefängnis kann man das Skelett von Sir Daniel finden *The Elder Scrolls **In Nibiru kann man eine Beschreibung von Alchemie-Items finden *The Lost Vikings **Olaf wird durch eine Errungenschaft als "Lost Viking" bezeichnet *Abobo's Big Adventure **Der Anführer der Piraten, Captain Ababa, basiert auf Abobo *Der Herr der Ringe **Es gibt eine Noria-Höhle, die nach den Minen von Moria benannt wurde *Kaamelott **Es gibt einen Witz auf Französisch, der sich auf Kaamelott bezieht *Megaman **Im Kolosseum kann man den Namen "Mega Clink" wählen, was eine Kombination aus Megaman und Clink ergibt, wobei Clink wiederum eine Kombination aus Cloud und Link ist **Der Kampf gegen Cherry *Terminator **Im Kolosseum kann man den Namen "Dexterminator" wählen **Zur Zeit der Magis traut Velvet den Roboservos nicht, da sie in die Zeit zurückreisen könnten, um Menschen zu töten *Jak & Dexter **Im Kolosseum kann man den Namen "Dexterminator" wählen *Harry Potter **Im Genua der Zukunft findet man Bücher, auf denen die Heiligtümer des Todes zu sehen sind **Ein Magi sagt, dass braune Tarnkappen verboten sind, eine Anlehnung an die Decke von Harry ?Potter *Bioshock **Im Genua der Zukunft sehen viele Frauen wie Elizabeth Comstock, viele Männer wie Booker Dewitt und viele Mädchen wie Little Sisters aus *Minecraft **Hephas hat eine Werkbank **In der Noria-Höhle leben Creeper *Project Touhou **Das Level mit der Flugmaschine *Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis **Auf der Spitze der Pyramide errechnet der Prophet, dass die ultimative Antwort 42 ist *Street Fighter **Der Kampf gegen den Propheten ist eine Anlehnung an Ryus Kampf gegen Akuma **Saku sieht aus wie Sakura **Im Nymphenwald steht Ryu *Star Wars **Die Roboter in Giros Labor heißen C4PO **Der Yodabaum ist eine Mischung aus Yoda und Deku-Baum **Bei den Magis sagt ein Roboter, dass die Überlebenschancen bei 1 zu 3720 liegen, sowie C3PO es zu Han Solo wegen der Asteroiden sagt *Bomberman **Die Noria-Höhle **Der Bosskampf gegen Plum **Im Nymphenwald steht Bomberman *Sonic the Hedgehog **Auf einem PC in Giros Labor sieht man einen blauen Igel, der die ganze Zeit rennt *Pong **Der erste Turing-Test ist Pong *Snake **Der zweite Turing-Test ist Snake *Space Invaders **Der dritte Turing-Test ist Space Invaders *Pac-Man **Der letzte Turing-Test ist Pac-Man *2001: Odyssee im Weltraum **Die Waffe hat eine Ähnlichkeit mit HAL 9000 *Star Trek **Velvet wird beim ersten Betreten des Portals von Ceres sagen "Beam me up, Scotty!" *Double Dragon **Die Kämpfe gegen die Piraten basieren auf dem Kampfsystem von Double Dragon *Kingdom Hearts **Im Nymphenwald steht Sora *Die Eiskönigin- Völlig unverfroren **Sora singt im Nymphenwald "Let it go" *Mein Nachbar Totoro **Im Wald kann man überall Statuen von Totoro finden *One Piece **Pirat Roberts sagt, "wer auch immer meinen Schatz findet soll Piratenkönig werden" **In enem Haus in Seera sind 2 Mädchen, die wie Nami und Nojiko aussehen *Monkey Island **Bei den Wikingern trifft man Largo LaGrand *Donkey Kong **Der Kampf gegen den Trollkönig *Bejeweled **Die "Duelle" gegen die Wikinger *Die Brücke am Kwai **Am Kontinent der Dämonen heißt eine Brücke "Die Brücke über den Kawai" *Guitar Hero **Der Kampf gegen den Großmagus *Marvel **Im Laden vom Sturmtal der Zukunft kann man Captain Americas Schild sehen *Ice Climbers **Der 2. Teil des Kampfs gegen Ceres *Nintendo **Die Steuerkonsole ist ein NES-Controller *Bill Gates **Man kann das Buch "How to Spend your Money when you have too much" von Bill G. finden *PETA **Wenn man das Mammutsteak erhält steht, dass PITA nicht sehr erfreut sein wird *Doom **Wenn man Bibi eine flasche Zutat für Tränke gibt, nennt sie einen "BFG-9000" *My Little Pony **Wenn man Bibi kein Maana zum Erwecken gibt, nennt sie einen "My Little Pony" **Die 3 Mädchen im Genua der Zukunft haben eine Szene, die der des Schönheitsflecken-Clubs gleicht *Seiken Denetsu/Mana **Die Kanone, die man benutzt um in die Anomalie zu gelangen, ist eine Anlehnung auf das Kanonen-Schnellreisesystem *Fight Club **Eine Miliz sagt, dass die erste Regel der Miliz ist, nicht über die Miliz zu sprechen, woei Regel Nummer 2 *Portal **Das Tutorial ist an das von Portal 2 angelehnt, bei diesem muss man auch zuerst links, dann rechts gehen, nach oben und unten schauen und zuletzt noch Musik hören *League of Legends **Eines der Mädchen aus dem Genua der Zukunft sieht Annie sehr ähnlich *Die Braut des Prinzen **Der grausame Pirat Roberts stammt aus diesem Film *Golden Sun **Der Berg Alpha ist eine Anlehnung an den Berg Aleph *Earthbound **Ribbon sieht wie Paula aus *A-Team **Der Großmagus sagt: "I love it when a plan comes together!" *Grandia **Fina ist eine Anlehnung an Feena *Diablo **Ceres' Portal sieht so aus, wie das Portal, dass zu Tristan führt *Google **In der Magi-Bibliothek weiß Dr. Gaagle alles Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Mac OS Kategorie:2015 Kategorie:Shiro Games en:Halo 2